Forgotten
by MsMuffins
Summary: Hinata finds herself in a hospital with amnesia. Her only guide is her perfect husband Naruto, but what if he was the cause of her amnesia? (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah this came out of no where. I am unsure where this is going but we shall :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...duh**

"Mrs.?"

Moments went by with no answer.

"Mrs?"

Eyelids fluttered open of a purple haired woman. She scanned the room and realized she was in a hospital, but not why. Her eyes landed on the brown haired nurse who smiled.

"Hi honey, are you okay?"

The woman blinked a couple of times and tried to sit up only to lay back down in pain. The nurse helped her take some Tylenol then pulled up a chair to sit in.

"What is the last thing you remembered?"

No matter how hard the woman tried to remember anything, nothing seemed to come to her. "Do you know your name or even how old you are?"

My name? The purple haired woman thought. She was sad to say she didn't even know that let alone how old she was. Who was she?

"Okay, that's okay, don't stress yourself. Now I'm going to bring someone in okay sweetie?" That being said she stood up and opened the door calling someone in.

A handsome man about in his twenties entered. He had messy, spiky, blonde hair that reached his shoulders, fox like whiskers, and bright blue eyes. The woman thought he was beyond beautiful but something felt wrong. As if she was scared of this man. He smiled brightly and sat flowers down on her legs .

"Now go slow with her, we don't want to shock her or anything."

"Thanks Helen" he smiled at the nurse who blushed.

The man sat on the bed staring at the woman hoping she would recognize him at the least.

"Do you know this man mrs?"

After awhile of staring at the man she shook her head in defeat.

He looked a little disappointed but grabbed her hand and kissed their interlaced fingers.

"Hello Hinata Uzumaki, I'm your husband."

Her husband? Hinata? Is that me? I'm married to this handsome man. She thought to herself turning red.

She looked at their interlaced fingers with their wedding rings side by side.

What a lucky woman I must be.

Two days later Hinata was allowed release from the hospital. Her husband was their almost all the time barely leaving her side. He explained her likes and dislikes and beautiful moments they had. He did not however tell her how she got there, but she did not mind.

After checking out her husband ushered her to their car.

A BMW? Are we wealthy people ? She thought to herself getting in the car. Naruto stared at his wife smiling, making her feel a little awkward.

"I'm so glad I have you back." He whispered leaning over to leave a lingering kiss on her cheek. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you. I won't let anyone take you from me." He stared deeply into her pale eyes, nose to nose and rubbing her head, which seemed possessive. The situation should have been romantic and warmed her heart but for reasons unknown to her, it did the opposite. She pushed that feeling away and smiled, this was her husband, married couples are in love just how Naruto explained they as a couple, were.

"What happened to me Naruto?" She asked after they hit the road.

Naruto stared in front of him with a dark look in his eyes. "A robbery." He said ending the conversation all together. Hinata nodded seeing that he didn't want to talk about it and stared out the window.

"We are here " Naruto said turning on a dirt road.

The house was off to itself in the country. It was far back with the trees cradling the mansion like house. It seemed so isolated from the city she once was in. The closer they got, the more Hinata began to feel a really bad feeling. She began to shake and her stomach felt hollow.

"Babe?"

"I-I'm fine Naruto..."

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to. I understand that the robbery took a toll on you"

"No, it's okay!" This is her home, she shouldn't feel uneasy about being here.

She threw the door open and followed Naruto inside.

The house was beautiful!

It had fancy furniture and the color scheme was black and white. She began to walk around exploring everywhere. The master bed room was warm and cozy with a king size bed big enough for four. Guest rooms were nice but not as nice as the master room. The living room was lovely as well as the dining. Just a brilliantly beautiful house. Anyone would be pleased to live in it and show it off.

She wanted to see all of her house, every square inch. She came to a door in the back of the downstairs hall. She opened it finding it to be the basement.

Creeping down the stairs she felt that growing feeling in her stomach. The basement was not beautiful as the rest of the house, just an ordinary basement with a bunch of junk and bad odor. There was a door that caught her attention.

Hinata was rather curious about the door but also scared.

This door was creepy looking with locks on them as if to keep something out. Scratches were on the door and it looked battered and down right disturbing. She looked down to see scratch marks on the floor leading behind the door. She knelt down seeing something that may be blood. Getting closer to investigate-

"Hinata."

Hinata jumped up out of her skin hitting a nearby box with her head, knocking it down.

"Ow" she moaned rubbing her head.

"Hinata you know not to come down here, well I guess you don't.." He chuckled. He picked her up bridal style bringing her upstairs.

"Why is that?"

He paused for a split second.

"Because you always some how get hurt down there, plus you hate how it's clustered and dusty."

She did have a weird feeling when she was in there, he must be right. But that door...

"Did we have a dog?"

"Huh?"

"There were scratch marks, by the door."

"Oh! Yeah. He died" he said matter of factly.

Naruto sat Hinata down in their room and cracked his back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now get ready a bunch of our friends are coming to see you." He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

Hinata sighed and began to get ready. She showered quickly and curled her hair. Opening her closet she gasped. The closet was a walk in closet with a lot of clothes and shoes. She had outfits to last a whole year. Hinata smiled spinning around in her closet, dancing with her dresses and heels.

I'm one lucky person.

She chose a long sleeve black dress that stopped mid thigh. It revealed just the top of her bust. Hinata felt a little too revealing so she also wore stockings with red closed toe heels. Next she added a little blush and eyeshadow, nothing too much. Finally she added a touch of gloss.

She stared at herself in the giant size mirror. Turning side to side to admire herself.

"Naruto!" She gasped spotting him in the mirror.

Naruto was staring at his wife with a smirk.

"You are just too damn beautiful Hinata." She blushed at his compliment.

"Y-you are just saying that."

She was about to turn around but Naruto was quickly to her back with his arms encircling her waist, staring at her in the mirror.

"You are truly gorgeous, I'm one lucky man." He kissed her neck making her giggle. He trailed kisses to her temple and squeezed her to him tighter.

"I-I am truly the lucky one. How did I catch such a wonderful husband?"

He smirked against her temple,"I don't think it was truly hard. I mean you were made for me and only me." They stared at each other in the mirror and he looked almost scary how he held her waist and his other arm crossed her chest, especially his clouded like eyes.

"Close your eyes." He whispered huskily in her ear never leaving her eyes. So she did.

She felt his hands pull her hair off her chest slowly, gracing her skin on purpose. He kissed her shoulder and nipped her skin.

Hinata was feeling hot and felt as though she couldn't breath. Her chest heaved, her thighs clenched with want, and her fingers fidgeted with her dress.

A necklace was then placed on her making her eyes flutter open.

It was a beautiful diamond necklace that sparkled with a symbol she was unfamiliar with. Hinata craned her neck to look at him with a confused expression.

"It's the Uzumaki symbol, I had it made for you the night of the robbery." Naruto said brushing her lips with his thumb.

Hinata touched the necklace admiring its beauty.

"It's very nice" she said a tear trailing down her cheek.

How bless she is to have such a life.

Does she truly deserve this?

Naruto kissed her lips while wiping her tear away. Her lips moved with his and she stood on her tip toes despite the heals to deepen the kiss. One of Naruto's hand trailed up her front and between her breast to imbed itself in Hinatas hair while the other grabbed her vagina area to pull her closer. Naruto rubbed her vagina area through the stockings, her wetness seeping through. A tongue trailed Hinatas lips making her hesitate for a second but she complied. It almost felt natural for her to battle with Naruto's tongue. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his fingers slip past her stockings and panties to seek her soaked region. She arched her back so he could easily slip his two fingers inside. Naruto rubbed his hard on with Hinatas behind for some relief while fingering her slowly and agonizing. They seperated gasping for air but Naruto's assault on her vagina did not cease. Hinata leaned her head back on his shoulder in pleasure and reached down to set her hands on his to urge him on, as if he was going to stop. She moved her hips trying to find just the right spot.

His wife's half lidded eyes and sounds of pleasure made Naruto painfully hard. He quickly spun her around and slammed her on the dresser knocking all her make up and perfume down, nothing broke thankfully. He quickly pulled down Hinatas stockings ripping them in the process while simultaneously taking his member out.

*Ding-dong!*

Naruto groaned as he put himself away slowly, "Guest are here" he sighed.

"Y-yeah" Hinata replied out of breath. They stayed in the same position kissing each other with pecks and nuzzling each other, none of them wanting to go

*DIIING... DOONG*

"I-I think I should go see the guest." She blushed fixing her hair.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a toothy grin

"yeah, you're right"

Naruto went down stairs to welcome their guest in, while Hinata fixed herself up, changing her panties and ditching the ruined stockings.

Naruto was back in a flash smirking at her, "Ready Mrs. Uzumaki?"

He opened the door wide open gesturing her out.

When she passed he gripped her behind ,"We will finish what we started" he promised with a wink.

Hinata yelped turning beet red, before playfully swatting his hand.

They linked arms and made their way downstairs. Everyone was in the living room and when they appeared at the top of the stairs numerous of welcomes were shouted. Naruto led her to the center of attention.

Faces she did not know came up to smile at her, all blurred together.

"Hinata you are okay!" Someone with brown hair grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"Hinata!" A pudgy male grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I am glad you are okay." A blonde gripped her shoulder.

"Do you remember me !" A hyper young man shouted.

Hinata was very overwhelmed by all the faces and barrages of affection. She did not remember any of these faces.

"Alright guys relax, she does not remember much I told you this. Try introducing yourselves first." Naruto said holding Hinata in a protective hug.

Hinata mingled with the guest learning many names and stories about a her she did not know yet, but was trying.

"I-I did that?" She asked blinking several time at one of her drunk adventures.

"Yes! It was hilarious!" Ino giggled and ten-ten snorted along.

There was a lot going on so Hinata made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of wine.

"Hinata?"

Said woman turned to see the man she learned to be Kiba. She smiled at him and was going to ask him if he wanted wine but his eyes looked sadly at her.

"What's wrong Ki-"

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know what he does to you and you need to stop this charade, always trying to protect that bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop it Hinata! "

"S-stop what? I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Kiba grabbed Hinatas shoulder harshly shaking her. She could smell beer on his breath and realized he had to have been drunk before coming here, they only had wine.

"Hinata! Enough is enough! Leave him before next time he actually kil-"

Hinata slapped Kiba as hard as she could. She did not really know this man but he said he was a really close friend, close friends don't hurt each other and yell about nonsense.

She began to cry stepping back away from this stranger.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Naruto said menacingly from the archway.

Kiba started chuckling sadly,"wow she must be so scared of you that she" lost her memory". Fucking hilarious Hinata!" He clapped and bowed.

"For your information dog breath she was attacked in a robbery and as a result from whatever happened can't remember a thing."

"HA! Please, I don't believe your bullshit excuse of a story, if she really lost her memory I know you hurt her."

At that moment Naruto flew across the kitchen to slam Kiba against the wall. He then drew his arm back and quickly knocked Kiba to the ground.

Kiba was quick up his feet and head butted Naruto. He recovered quickly and back off.

"You think I would hurt my wife!" Naruto yelled charging at Kiba and punching him in the gut.

"STOP!" Hinata yelled seeing her husband and friend trade more punches.

A policeman with black shaggy hair then appeared in the kitchen," Break it up now!"

The two pushed off of each other backing up but Kiba tumbled down, making Naruto smirk spitting blood on him.

"Naruto!" The policeman growled

"He started it , I told him to leave my wife alone and he just doesn't learn his damn lesson.

A pink haired woman came into view and rushed to Naruto,"what happened?" She said tenderly touching his nose, she then noticed Kiba and stepped back,"Naruto?"

"Don't worry about it Sakura, just a little fight." He said making his way to Hinata hugging her and glaring at Kiba.

"Everyone's worried Sasuke, they heard all the commotion."

"Tell them to stay in the living room" Sasuke said pulling Kiba up.

Hinata broke out of Natutos grasp and walked to Kiba.

"I-" she paused for a moment and straighten up,"I think you should leave Kiba." She said sternly.

Kibas mouth dropped open shocked at what she just said, Hinata would never turn him away, this is definitely a new Hinata, or was she trying to protect him. He decided on the last one and nodded his head.

"Please officer can someone take him home he's drunk." Hinata said.

"Of course Hinata, and you don't have to call me officer, just Sasuke." He smirked hugging her quickly then leading Kiba away.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked Naruto tears escaping from her eyes.

Naruto wiped her tears away and kissed her lips leaving a bit of blood on them.

"Yeah, I'm indestructible." He smirked making muscles and flexing.

She giggled at his exaggerated flexing and explosion noises.

"You go to your friends, I'll get cleaned up."

Hinata returned to her friends like nothing ever happened and Sasuke along with Naruto returned to the party later.

Everything was back to normal.

Loveable husband and friends? What more do I need?

Don't forget to review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HI everyone, so yes hes is thenext champter. Thank-You for everyone who has reviewed it really makes me happy to see that you guys enjoy this story. I do apologize that i dont update as much as some of you would like but do forgive me please :(**

**Chapter 2**

El Frijolero: I am sorry Naruto will be dark in this fiction :c! i just fee l like Naruto was waaay too happy in the NAruto series and it kind of pissed me off that even though they were soo mean to him he wasnt even the slightest bit like,"aye fuck you". So most of my stories hes dark :/ P.S what is this movie you speak of?

Sugarplum2498: Thank you for all your support i love you :D!

"Bye! Thanks for coming"

Hinata was ushering her last guest out the door. Sakura handed Hinata a cake," Here, if it's one thing I know how to cook it's strawberry shortcake, even Sasuke likes it."

Hinata smiled and took the cake,"thank you Sakura." She kissed her on the cheek real quick as Sasuke ushered her to their car.

"We all need to do something! Tomorrow we are going out so tell Naruto to clear his busy ass schedule!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder. Hinata waved and watched as they drove off.

Hinata went to place the cake in the fridge, when she closed it she jumped seeing Naruto, she held to her chest catching her breath.

"You scared me" she whispered. She looked up for an explanation only to see him eyeing her.

"You are mine now Mrs Uzumaki." He said darkly licking his bottom lip.

Hinata shrieked playfully running away and upstairs, with Naruto hot on her tail. When she got in the room he tackled her gently on to their bed attacking her with kisses. He got up on his elbows looking down at her, moving hair out her face. She gently touched his bandage nose with her pointer finger.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

He grabbed her hand kissing her palm before pinning both her hands above her head.

"I told you not to worry about it, besides, I'm used to it."

"Bu-" before she could continue he crashed his lips into hers with fiery passion.

**LEMON**

The kiss became deeper when a tongue pushed passed Hinatas barrier, not like there was much resistance, and dominated her tongue. His other hand began to trail up her thigh stopping at her panty line. A thumb playfully rubbed her stomach right above her pelvic.

She moaned getting irritated with the teasing and wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips in want. He smirked and whispered hotly on her lips "Getting impatient aren't we?" Grabbing Hinatas hips, grinding himself into her.

Hinata moaned softly arching her back and blushed a little at how she was reacting in such a way. Swiftly he removed the dress from her body, and unhook her bra. He palmed each one her breast as if testing their weight, then plopped one in his mouth and sucked harshly until her nipples were hard. He moved to the other nipple, swirling it around his tongue before engulfing as much of her tit in his mouth as he could ,sucking with need Hinata moaned and bucked under him and intertwined her fingers in his hair and gasped every time he nipped her nipple. Abandoning her tit with a plop He trailed down her stomach with his tongue sucking here and there leaving love bites. Her breast were squeezed with no mercy from his dominating hands leaving red marks there too. Hinata squeaked at the numbing feeling her breast felt from the harsh treatment . She was covered in sweat,saliva, red marks, and love bites, and Naruto loved it. Giving her breast a rest He slid off her panties while kissing every inch that was revealed to his hungry mouth. Tossing the soaked panties to god knows where, he looked at Hinata, taking in the way she flushed red like it was their first time. He watched as her wet and red breast rose and fell and the way she closed her eyes shut embarrassed of how her body was reacting.

"Hinata." Naruto said a bit annoyed.

"Look how beautiful you are" he said pulling her arm up so she was sitting up. He pushed her legs up so they were over his shoulder and spread them apart, positioning himself in front of her

"Look" he repeated more sternly.

And so she did, how could she deny such a beauty, she peeked through one eye to see Naruto grinning between her legs.

Hinata groaned when Naruto slowly began to separate her lips with his thumbs, watching the way she reacted. He lowered his head down only to dart his tongue inside of her. He kept eye contact with her making her feel so exposed and vulnerable . Her fingers tighten on the blankets shaking out of her control as Naruto licked every bit of her he could reach . She moaned with no mercy when he began to give the little nub attention, flicking it and rolling it around his skilled mouth. He moaned her name, in Hinatas delight giving her all the more pleasure. His mouth left for a split second only to be replaced by two fingers. He worked his fingers in and out making erotic noises that made her whole body blush even more. She lift her hips to meet Naruto's skilled fingers and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"Hinata" he snapped but she didn't care she just needed this needed him. She regretted not listening because he gave a slap on her raised bottom very harshly. She stared into his blue eyes as they stared into her soul.

"N-Naruto..." She panted

He leaned forward licking and nipping her earlobe,"Cum for me Hinata," he said biting down on her neck.

She let out a loud moan as her body let go and she flopped on the bed panting. That was amazing Hinata thought to herself.

She felt Naruto align himself, rubbing her lips with his member, coating his member in her juices. He grabbed her legs to separate them in a split to get a perfect angle.

Naruto noticed her tensing,"relax." He whispered. She wasn't sure why she tensed up but she was afraid it would hurt, she knew she wasn't a virgin but the silly thought crept in her mind. She threw her arms up to hold on the the bed frame "

D-do it." She whispered.

"Do what ?" He grinned feeling Hinata trying to push herself into him. He held her legs by the thigh to tease her and make her groan.

"Please" she said softly trying to push herself onto Naruto's awaiting member.

"You have to tell me what you want."

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut not liking where this was going. In truth Naruto couldn't wait long either so as soon as the naughty words left her mouth he quickly penetrated her. Slowly he made love to her, he rocked his hips in circle motions and left love bites all over hinata's neck and chest.

Hinata felt him fill her vagina and moaned in pleasure, this was just enough for her. Naruto felt her thighs quiver and knew she was close to release. He pulled fully out and slammed back into her his skin smacking hers and made her gush with release. He did this repeatedly thrusting in and out harshly with Hinata screaming of pleasure and pain.

He knew being rough even a little usually hurt her but he loves to be rough, he's tired of the slow love making. He wanted to let his inner animal out and not do it by force.

Maybe this new Hinata would learn to love this roughness, he thought smirking.

Holding her back at an angular position he began to thrust wildly in her. His nails bit her back most likely leaving marks.

This definitely was painful and Hinatas face scrunched up in pain. This was too rough for her delicate body and Naruto was strong and muscular and no where near small. It was somehow still pleasurable for her and she still came when he released.

**LEMON END**

She huffed and puffed from the rough sex. To her amazement she felt Naruto was still hard but he pulled out making her wince.

He laid down next to her and held her close.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Was...was I not pleasurable enough." She said barely over a whisper.

Naruto began to laugh making Hinata pout and heat up in embarrassment and anger.

"You are so cute Hinata. " then he paused for a moment before speaking again. "See, we usually have rough sex, but I was afraid because I wasn't sure if you would approve like my... Hinata." He sighed.

Hinata got up on her elbows to look Naruto in the eyes,"I am your Hinata, always and forever. If you are pleased I am." She smiled.

Naruto grabbed Hinata rolling over with her under him and kissed her forehead.

"You make me happy, now go to sleep." He said snuggling in her neck.

Before falling asleep Hinata felt her body ache. I thought that was pretty rough. She mused.

The next morning Hinata awoke feeling sore. She rolled over to see her husbands smiling face only to be met by emptiness.

Where was Naruto?

She got up to see a note on the nightstand, it read,

Good-morning beautiful, there was an urgency at work and I'm unsure how long it will take. I will try to be back as soon as possible.

Love you,

Naruto

She got up and cringed in pain.

Warm bath, that would be nice, Hinata thought to herself turning on the bath water.

After her bath she sat combing her hair in the mirror.

What does... Hinata do?

Does she work?

Sign up for community service?

Hinata wondered a lot of things about herself. She prepared some food and sat at the table to ponder more. She spent her morning moving around like a lifeless doll unsure of what to do. Trying to find herself.

She stopped at a picture that sat on a table in the living room. It was a picture of her and Naruto on their wedding day. She looked at the picture smiling at it, she looked beautiful. A confused look then took a hold on her face when she realized this Hinata in the picture did not seem very happy. She smiled but something in her eyes seem to lack the happiness she should feel at that moment. It should have been a beautiful day.

Hinata sat the picture down and walked to the window that looked out their front yard. Maybe my dress was ripped? Or i was being a bridezilla, what ever happened, maybe it's a good thing I don't remember, Hinata thought optimistically.

She looked out the window, and scanned the front yard to find that there was not another car outside. They only had one car? How was she suppose to get anywhere? They were out in the middle of no where.

I must do something besides sit in the house. Unless I'm a house wife? But even house wives get out to do at least grocery shopping or go hang out with other house wives. Maybe I call someone to pick me up.

She looked throughout the house to find a cellphone or house phone but there was none.

She was utterly confused and felt lost.

For a moment she almost felt trapped.

I'll ask Naruto when he returns home. She finally concluded curling up on the couch to read a book.

~Elsewhere

Kiba was walking down the street mumbling to himself.

How could Hinata forget him? He was her comfort when Naruto was being a dick. It's all his fault she was in the hospital now this ?

Kiba's head was down as he pulled out a can of beer from seemingly nowhere. He paused to opened it and swallowed all of it's contents in one gulp . Crushing it in anger imagining it was Naruto he threw it in the alleyway.

"It isn't good to litter." A smug female voice said.

He turned to growl at the woman who had light blue hair that reached her shoulder. Her eyes seemed soulless but they gleamed in their own way with the moonlight. She looked a little older then him but she looked good for her age. What confused Kiba was the way she was dressed. It was night time about 40 degrees out but she wore a white sports bra with tight black cargo shorts. Her hand was propped on her hip where a tattoo of doves were artistically placed.

"And who are you?" He said slightly with a growl.

"Hmm, your worse nightmare."

Her eyes turned red, her smirk looked devilish with the poking canines and her nails looked sharper.

Kiba tumbled backwards and ran down the alleyway. In his drunken state he tripped on trash cans and thin air but his adrenalin kept him going. He heard multiple laughs in the alleyway echoing off the walls. Sprinting out of the alleyway the crazy blue haired woman jumped down and blocked his path to his car so he headed towards the woods in the back.

Kiba's heart was beating fast, the fear that coursed through his veins shook his soul. He told false promises that he'd do if he'd lived.

He reached deeper into the forest not knowing where he was going.

A man with silver hair jumped down from the tree into his path grinning. Kiba turned only to be blocked by a blonde with long hair, he veered again to be met with the scariest man he ever met, stitches were tattered all over his body and his muscles put even Naruto's to shame. His hair was a greasy mess and he had stitches along his mouth like the joker.

Kiba threw himself down at the feet of the blue haired woman who looked much safer to be next to out of everyone .

"What do you want from me!" He yelled out at them

The silver haired man let out animal like howl like he was having the time of his life,"I can smell the fear rolling off of you so don't try to act tough!" He laughed.

The blue haired woman shook her head in pity at him,"If only you stayed away from her."

"What?" Kiba questioned only to be jerked up by the silver haired man. He pulled his fist back and punched Kiba sending him flying into a tree.

Blondie was about to deliver a kick to his head when a growl was heard.

"Enough" a voice boomed.

Everyone backed up away from Kiba revealing a man with red hair pulled back at the nape of his neck.

Naruto was right beside him smirking. Another red hair man was leaning against the tree lazily and another individual with multiple piercing stood in a tree watching with what looked like pity and disappointment.

"Kiba" Naruto greeted casually reaching a hand out for him to take.

Kiba stared up at Naruto not even giving the gesture the slightest attention.

"Hinata would be upset with you." Kiba snarled.

Naruto began to giggle then chuckle holding on to his stomach and throwing his head back laughing his ass off.

Kiba was confused but as fast as it had came it had stopped.

"Hinata doesn't remember you, I'm her only guide. And I'm pretty sure I told you that I didn't want to see you at my house but like the low dog that you are, you just decided to tag along with Choji." Naruto glared at him then nodded his head as if agreeing with someone,"If Hinata doesn't remember you, then whose to stop me from finally beating the living shit out of you?" He said throwing his hands up in the air looking to his friends for an answer.

Everyone around had began to pace in their spots eager for the blood shed.

They looked in humane but Kiba assumed it was the alcohol.

"Hinata would be depressed if I was gon-"

"THAT , Hinata would, this isn't the same Hinata, she is like a lost puppy who needs me, like before."

"Too bad she doesn't know the monster you are."

This time everyone laughed or chuckled.

"Oh, you don't even know twerp." The silver haired man said licking his lips.

"Yes," Naruto agreed ,"but, it be a great pleasure for me to show you."

A civilian woman who just clocked out had took the time to have a cigarette before going home. She looked to see a man with long black hair approach the car beside her and fish for his keys. In the distance she thought she heard a painful cry and howling.

"Did you hear that?"

"Nope" the man said hoping in his car.

"I must be loosing my mind"

And with that she stomped out her cigarette and drove home, unaware of the torment in the dark woods.

**I know most of this chapter was a lemon but i wanted to show how Naruto is changing Hinata all around, and they are married they have sex :p. SO i put a warning because i know most people dont like reading that stuff but it adds to this story :). **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE IT REALLY KEEPS ME MOTIVATED VATED. I replied to all but it didn't get saved so I'll do it later Q.Q**

Hinata stirred in her sleep opening her eyes she realized it was noon and the sun was going down. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sees naruto sitting on the couch by her feet, staring off into the distance, rarely blinking.

"Naruto" she whispered.

Naruto turned his head slowly to stare at his wife, his eyes fluttering as if coming out of a dream like state. He smiled

"Hey sleeping beauty "

Her cheeks took on a red tint," what were you thinking about ?" She questioned.

"Nothing much" he shrugged " hey we are going out to eat with Sakura and them, do you feel up to it?"

Hinata had almost forgot Sakura had invited them out, she nodded her head getting up to go get ready.

After Hinata got ready, with some distraction from naruto, they were finally getting into the car to meet up with their friends.

The car ride was quiet but Hinata had so many questions she needed to ask naruto but couldn't seem to know where to start. She hated feeling this way. Absently, she played with the necklace around her neck..she needed to know about herself, but why does it feel like naruto is hiding something from her. Only giving her answers he wants her to hear.

" if you have something to ask you can just ask" naruto said looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Hinata opened and closed her mouth humming to herself. " I-"

narutos phone started ringing throughout the car and he pressed a button to answer it.

Before naruto could say hello sakuras booming voice echoed through the speakers of the car making both occupants cringe

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NARUTO! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY RIGHT NOW OR MY HEEL WILL BE UP YOUR ASS!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and Hinata giggled at his childish pout. "We are coming Sakura geeze calm your tits." Sakura inhaled deeply getting ready to fire off again when naruto ended the call. "What a nuisance, I feel bad for sasuke." He shook his head.

He pulled into a parking spot in front of a fancy restaurant called Masarap. Hinata stared at the sign that said "VIP" on it as naruto came around and opened Hinatas door like a gentleman.

Naruto must be a very important man to be able to park in the vip section, she mused.

They found their friends waiting in front and hinata immediately felt completely underdressed for the occasion. Sakura and ino were wearing beautiful dresses and sasuke and sai looked well cleaned and handsome.

Naruto didn't tell her they were going to a nice restaurant but then again he just wore an orange shirt and black jeans.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed

"Omg, that blouse is so cute." Ino said with a hand on her cheek.

"Thanks" Hinatas smiled puting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And that skirt, wow." Sakura clasped her hands together making hinata act more shy.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for I'm starving" naruto said grabbing Hinatas hand.

Sakura glared at naruto and he stuck his tongue at her." let it go " sasuke sighed placing a hand on her lower back.

"U-Uzumaki!" An older man with dark black hair called. "I was unaware that you were coming sir! I'll have your spot ready for you right away." The man hurriedly went to go speak to the waiters leaving the other costumer he was helping behind.

He was back in a flash escorting us up some stairs to a room all by itself. It was a gorgeous room with a look out of the garden in the back. Purple lilacs spread along side of a gigantic fountain in the middle of the garden. Their booth sat next to the window so she could always stare out upon the beautiful garden.

"It's beautiful" she whispered to herself.

"Isn't it" naruto said in her ear smirking.

Hinata stared at naruto in awe. He has to be famous, but he's never told her what his occupation was. She had asked before at the hospital but her question was swept under the rug. Actually any time she asked a question about naruto it was usually always left unanswered. What was he hiding?

"Will we be having the usual?" The preppy waitress asked, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Yes please, and it's a special occasion so bring out the drinks immediately." Naruto said with a lazy stretch.

The waiter scurried away clumsily not wanting to displease naruto.

"What's the occasion?" Sasuke questioned with an arch of his brow.

Naruto snorted," just feel... Special today. And my woman is safe. Can't I feel special for nothing ?" He shrugged . "Hmph" Sasuke replied," when are you ever happy for just "nothing"" he countered leaning forward. Naruto just smiled with a gleam in his eyes and cracked a few fingers with one hand. "Everyday is special. Living la visa loca" he mocked. Everyone groaned and shook their heads." Whaaat?" Naruto laughed.

The guys chit chatted and picked on each other while the girls did a little gossiping. Hinata couldn't help but be lost in her thoughts. This life that she had seemed like a Cinderella story. It was too perfect and something just didn't seem right to her.

She pushed a piece of a cinnamon bun in her mouth chewing it thoughtfully while staring at her delicious pasta. It was exactly what she'd want if she even had the chance to look at the menu.

In fact the waiter knew exactly what each person wanted as if they came here on the regular. Did naruto own the place? She looked out the window seeing the lilacs blow gently with the breeze. Those flowers are her favorite, did he perhaps build this place for them? She then shifted her gaze to naruto who was busting up laughing at something sasuke said. Naruto wore regular clothes as if he is a commoner, not someone who wears the fancy suit. And definitely not someone who owns a restaurant. Hinata mentally slapped herself. He must be the type of guy that doesn't like flashy things, don't judge a book by its cover.

Grabbing another piece of a Cinnamon bun she felt something warm touch her inner thigh.

She looked down to see it was narutos hand. He squeezed her thigh suggestively making her blush. He wouldn't, not in public however. She glanced up at him but he was still engaged in the conversation with sasuke and sai.

"Sai you are just jealous of my awsomness!"

"Awsomness? How old are you again dickless?" Sai said.

The bickering began anew with sasuke trying to break it up.

Paying them no attention hinata took a sip on her water when those devilish fingers began to travel up her thigh. Hinata quickly clenched her thighs together to stop them from continuing only to fail miserably. His fingers sat comfortably snugged between her thighs. Hinata glanced around the table but they were all in their own worlds. Hinata gently nudged narutos hand but he wasn't moving anytime soon. Just when Hinata started getting comfortable with her new found situation Naruto started to rub her slit through her panties. What does he think he's doing ? Hinata thought bewildered. He continued to tease hinata making her shiver in her seat.

It felt so wrong but so good at the same time. How scandalous of her to be so, aroused. She felt another shiver up her spine when naruto began to curl his fingers inside of her. When did he even slipped them in? She thought.

"Are you okay hinata?" Ino asked

"I-I'm fine ino " hinata forced a smile.

Hinata looked up to see the waitress staring at her for something.

"Hime Sally asked if you wanted more cinnamon buns" Naruto said with an innocent smile.

"O-ooh!" Hinata slightly moaned.

"Y-yes please" . The waitress smiled and hurried on.

In the process hinata tried to nudge narutos naughty fingers away but he would not budge.

"You know how hinata gets when she starts drinking" Sakura chuckled taking a sip of her wine.

"Such a light weight hime " Naruto said giving Hinata a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Hinata let out a nervous giggle.

Sakura started pouring everyone more drinks when sasuke stopped her.

"I think you had enough " sasuke said reaching for Sakuras wine glass.

"Aww but sas-su-kee" she whined hugging his arm looking into his eyes. Ino started snickering at her friends attempt to seduce her husband.

Hinata would have been laughing too if it weren't for the fingers that were slowly agonizing her.

"You're really wet " naruto leaned over and whispered under his breath.

She felt so exposed to be fingered in public , and of course in front of their clueless friends!

"Naruto.. Stop." She whispered she didn't want them to find out the dirty deeds that were going on under the table.

He smirked at her knowing she was about to go over the edge," are you sure about that hime, you are so close?" Hinata gulped more of her drink down knowing that he was right but it felt so wrong, so dirty. Soon enough she involuntarily spread her thighs to give naruto easier access to her womanly area. She felt her orgasm coming as she turned to look outside the window, her eyes squeezing shut and her thighs quivering. After she came from her high naruto lingered for a moment before slowly removing his hand away from her. She saw the way the seat glistened and immediately felt ashamed.

"Here you go Hinata" Natuto smiled devilishly at her.

In his hand was a piece of cinnamon bun. He brought his fingers up to her mouth to feed her and close enough for her to see the way his hand still glistened from their recent activity.

"Open wide!"

"Awe so cute! Sai why don't you do anything cute like that" ino huffed.

Hinata didn't think it was cute at all, she could smell herself on narutos fingers, he just wanted her to taste herself. She opened her mouth as he slid the cinnamon bun in, making sure she gets a taste of herself in the process of cleaning off his finger. It looked like the cutest thing ever but in reality naruto was just fucking with her. Yet he smiled sweetly. He took his hands away from Hinata to lick his fingers for what was left.

" Why do you always have to one up us on the romantic stuff" sai sighed

"Speak for yourself, I do a lot of romantic things for Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Take notes sasuke there's always room for improvement " Naruto winked. Everyone started laughing again like nothing ever happened, for Hinata at least.

Sasukes phone began to ring and he excused himself from the table to answer it.

"Duty calls" he said as he kissed a pouting Sakura on the forehead.

"Duty always calls" she muttered to herself.

"Well I'm stuffed " sai said patting his stomach.

"Stuffed? You only had a salad!" Naruto said bewildered"and you didn't even finish it!" Ino chimed in.

They started bickering again and Hinata took this opportunity to clean her seat.

Sasuke returned to the table with a sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said being the first to get up.

"It's kiba.. He went missing last night"

"What!" Ino screamed standing up.

"No way, he's probably passed out at shinos" Sai said in disappointment.

"I dropped him off there, but shino said he went out again and hadn't returned."

"Oh god" hinata said covering her mouth. She looked at naruto to see what type of reaction he was having to the bad news only to see him lazily looking up at the ceiling with his arm draped on the top of the booth seat. Did he not care?

"Well what do we do ?" Sakura asked clenching and unclenching her fist. "Relax Sakura." Sasuke said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We should go" hinata finally said.

Everyone looked at her almost forgetting she was there.

"We could go at least for support you know." She continued and looked at naruto for any say.

Naruto stared at her and then just shrugged ," if you want to" he finally said.

Everyone got up beginning to leave when the waitress came up to her to give her the cinnamon buns to go. She was blushing like mad and couldn't even look Hinata in the eyes as she handed the bag to her.

As the waitress scurried off a light bulb turned on in Hinatas head. She knew what naruto was doing. Hinata just sighed and hurried to the car. She would have to disgust such behavior with Naruto after they make sure kiba was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You so much for everyone who reviewed this story! My computer is finally working and I am going to try to update a lot more. Just sometimes I feel like the chapter isn't good enough and I don't want to disappoint anyone **** ! But I am going to push that fear away and give you guys the best I can. I cannot please everyone but for those who love this story I thank you very much!**

**If you have any questions about the story ask away I love when you guys communicate with me, however don't think I'm going to spoil the plot ;)!**

Hana was a nervous wreck. She was pacing back and forth while everyone tried to figure out what could have happened to Kiba.

Hinata sat on the couch silently watching the commotion that was going on.

When they got to Shino's a couple of their friends were already there such as Lee, Choji, Ten-Ten, and Kibas sister Hana.

"I swear I'm going to strangle him when he gets home. " Hana muttered.

"Not if your mother kills him first." Choji grinned sheepishly, trying to make light of the situation.

"I think we are just overwhelming ourselves. I mean this is Kiba guys. He's tough!" Lee added giving a thumbs up.

" But Kiba always comes here when he gets hammered." Shino replied.

Everyone went rigid knowing that Shino was right.

"He may have finally got laid." Sai shrugged.

Hana gave Sai a frown before turning her attention to Sasuke.

"Can we put in a report?" She asked calmly.

"I already did, if anyone finds him they'll let me know."

"Oh, thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a nod and a soft smile.

Hinata could feel the depression in the room, however Hinata felt most uncomfortable by the way shino kept glancing her way. He looked like he wanted to talk to her and anytime he got the chance he'd squeeze her shoulder asking if she was okay.

Hinata would be lying if she said she was sad because honestly she couldn't remember kiba. Her depression was not as strong as the others, but she was sad as any normal person would be.

Hinata started to look for her husband in all the hush commotion to see he wasn't in the room. In fact, he never came inside. Hinata excused herself to go look for him.

Stepping outside she took a breath of fresh air. The breeze gently pushed her hair back and forth. The cold night welcomed her. Clutching her arms together to keep from shivering, Hinata began to walk down the steps of the apartment complex. It didn't take long to find him because of the husky laughter she heard. Rounding the corner, Hinata found Naruto leaning on the wall, talking on a cellphone, and smoking a cigarette with one foot propped up. When the smell of the cigarette hit Hinata's nose, her stomach clenched uncomfortably and a look of disgust crossed her face. Another laugh rippled through the air and Naruto said something back to whom he was talking to. When Hinata walked closer to Naruto he turned to her and smiled that handsome smile that always makes her feel like putty.

"Yeah that's fine Garaa." He continued absentmindedly while staring at Hinata intensely. Hinata did not want to be rude and interrupt his conversation so she gave him a soft smile and started to go back. Before she could turn completely around Naruto had grabbed her arm and spun her so he was hugging her with one arm. Hinata blushed at the sudden warmth and closeness of her husband. _He is really warm,_ she mused as she stared back into his blue eyes.

She frowned deeply when Naruto let out another chuckle at whatever was said on the phone, the smell of the cigarette hitting her full force and she began to cough violently.

"Don't worry about it I'll handle it when I get there." Naruto said patting Hinata's back.

With one last pause Naruto had hung up and placed his phone in his pocket before placing his hands on Hinata's throat, gently rubbing it to ease some pain.

"I-"_**cough**_ "didn't know" _**cough**_ "you smoked" Hinata barely said in between coughs.

An unexplainable emotion took over Naruto's face before it returned to his innocent goofy expression.

"Yeah... And so do you..." He said taking the cigarette from between his lips to place it on Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. Honesty she felt more disgusted than anything, but the way Naruto stared at her with that smile and gleam in his eyes... She then pushed gently on Naruto's chest and turned her head slightly.

"M-maybe another time." She just didn't feel natural taking the cigarette. The sad look that came over his face made her heart clench in agony.

"Oh, okay." He said disappointed

Hinata gritted her teeth not wanting to displease her husband. He had done so much for her.

She gently took the cigarette and placed it between her lips quickly before she changed her mind. Naruto stared at her with an awe expression. She took in a short breath and instantly began to gag.

She could hear Naruto's deep chuckle over her coughing phase.

_How could she have found this pleasurable! This was awful! _Hinata thought bitterly as her throat burned. Naruto plucked the cigarette from Hinata's slender fingers and dropped it on the ground stomping it out almost violently.

When Hinata looked back at a smirking Naruto her face heated up in embarrassment.

"I guess you don't enjoy them anymore huh." He shrugged

"I guess not " Hinata said hoarsely. Rubbing her throat. Hinata stared at Naruto with a frown on her face.

"What? Are you mad at me?" He said sadly looking away. Squinting at something off into the darkness.

"N-no" Hinata tried to clear her voice a little. "I was just wondering why.. You seem fine?"

"Fine? I feel pretty good," He pulled her towards him again pressing their bodies together, "I mean, you are safe. Back in my arms. How could I not feel great?" He whispered inches away from her lips.

"N-Naruto." She pushed him gently and he reluctantly let go. She had to get things off her chest or she will never find peace within her mind. She began to fidget with her fingers.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto's worried voice startled her. He grabbed her arms getting eye level with her," Did..did I do something wrong?" He said blinking his eyes in hurt.

"N-no! It's just. " her mind was scrambling with questions she didn't even know where to begin.

"W-why aren't you sad? Isn't kiba a friend of ours anyway? Shouldn't you be confronting your other friends? Do you not care .. And .." Hinata frustrated with a migraine started to rub her temples gently. Naruto squeezed Hinata's arms out of frustration.

"He tried to take what belongs to _**me**_," He growled out surprising Hinata. She stared at him as his jaw tightened.

"What? What do you mean?"

"He tried to take you away from me, how can I feel sympathy for a drunk that doesn't know when to back off of what's precious to me." He said gritting his teeth and his nose snarled up in an ugly grimace.

He pulled her back to his body , "Don't push me away… not again.. you belong to me hime. You are mine so please stop your worrying..unless…"

Pulling back just enough to peer at her face, his eyes roamed her face, looking for any sign to his next question.

"Do you care for him?"

He pushed her hair out her face and caressed her cheek.

"Do you regret-"

"Naruto." Hinata cut him off.

She placed her hands on his face. She found out that she didn't like to see naruto sad. It pained her to look upon it. She hesitated to even bring up the restaurant incident but she just wanted Naruto to smile again. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. To be completely honest with herself she was sad to know she couldn't seem to fit the old Hinata's shoes. If the old Hinata did all these things then it shouldn't be hard for her, right?

"Naruto, I'm just confused. Just give me some time please, but I know I love you very much." With that she smiled and pecked him on the lips. She looked at his blank face and saw him thinking. His lips parted slightly, but unmoving. She kissed him again and again before he started chuckling.

"Alright, Alright" he said with a grin on his face.

"I know it must be hard on you," he said grimly," but I just want the best for you.. you know I love you right?"

"Of course" Hinata blushed.

"Good" He whispered.

"Naruto, but I have so many questions. So many, unanswered questions…"

"In due time HInata. The nurse said not to rush anything okay? If you start to feel frustrated or depressed, I can talk to the Sakura and see what she can do for you?"

It was always the same type of answer with Naruto. She could never get any information from him. Anything that he didn't want to tell that is. Hinata had finally decided that she would never get information from Naruto.

_I will have to get it from someone else. _She thought to herself.

Hinata embraced Naruto and buried her face in his chest.

"Okay, you are right" she sighed.

Naruto rested his head on top of Hinata's and they continued to embrace each other silently.

The wonderful silence was broken by the noise of footsteps approaching.

Hinata looked to see the newcomer to be Shino.

"Are you alright." He asked directly looking at Hinata, at least that's what you assumed by his body language. The dark glasses covered his eyes making it so you were unable to see where Shino's attention was.

"Yes-"

"We are fine." Naruto said cutting Hinata off.

Shino did not waver from the death glare Naruto was sending his way and continued to talk to Hinata.

"Would you like to come inside? It is dangerous to be out here by yourself."

"She _isn't _by herself shit face, she is with me!" Naruto was starting to get really pissed off now. First he comes and interrupts a beautiful moment, and then he acts as though he'd let any harm come to Hinata.

"Naruto!" Hinata was appalled by the way he was speaking to Shino. He was just making sure they were fine.

"What! Just because that one incident everyone thinks I can't protect you!" He said with hurt in his voice.

Hinata understood he was talking about the robbery and felt pain at the thought.

She looked over to Shino and smiled a sweet smile," Yes Shino, we are fine. Naruto can protect me from anyone who tries to cause me harm. I believe in him."

Shino muttered something under his breath that made Naruto snarl.

Hinata jumped at this and placed a hand on Naruto's chest.

"Shino we are fine thank you." She said reassuringly.

Naruto had a smug grin on his face as he looked from Hinata to Shino, who continued to stand there, unmoved.

After a rather long awkward silence Shino began to speak again," It is rather cold out.. you could catch a cold." He said in a monotone voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this and Hinata almost forgot she was wearing a skirt. She felt the breeze tickle her legs, and began to shiver.

"Yes, you are right Shino. It is cold out. Thank you, we will be in shortly." Hinata said trying to lessen the awkwardness. However, much to Hinata's discomfort, Shino stood there and waited.

Hinata began to go inside, but found that Naruto was not following. She looked at him to see him staring at Shino with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"No, it's too stuffy in that apartment, imma stay out here." He gave her his signature smile.

Naruto had almost turned back to his originally goofy self, _almost_. Hinata felt there was something else wrong. Before she could continue it was Shino who cut her off this time with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Hinata" He said giving her that gentle squeeze like he'd done so much before.

"Don't touch my wife" Naruto all but growled, pulling Hinata away.

Naruto gave Hinata a push towards the stairs.

"Go on hime, I will be up in a minute."

Hinata was beyond confused now. What is going on? She looked between the two men who gave her nods.

"O..Okay" She said defeated. She slowly climbed the stairs glancing back to make sure they were okay.

_Things just keep getting more complicated…_

* * *

~Hours Later

"Honestly Naruto, why are you so dumb"

"Fuck you"

The man only snorted.

"Childish"

Naruto was now carrying a sleeping HInata inside his house.

"If you keep doing this-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, darknesss, yeah yeah yeah, turmoil. In case you haven't notice I am not the most sane person in the world. A fucked up childhood does that to you" He maniacally laughed.

"Don't you think this whole thing is a bit drastic?"

"Naw, Kiba deserved it, and if Shino knows what's good for him he better keep to himself." He said kicking his bedroom door with hate.

The man followed closely behind.

"I wasn't talking about kiba…"

Naruto laid Hinata down on his bed and kissed each eyelid.

"Do tell me what you are talking about." He glared at the man.

Instead the man stared at him silently.

They both knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing is drastic when you love someone."

"There's a difference between love and obsession."

"Get out."

The man sighed.

"They are going to be coming for her."

"And I will slaughter them" Naruto said turning off the light.

All you could see were his blood red eyes that promised destruction.

"Are we going hunting or are you gonna bitch some more?" Naruto said.

"Why did I have to have you as a brother?"

Naruto laughed and threw his arm around the man in cloak.

"Life is a bitch"

**Review my lovelies ! IM SORRY FOR NARUTO BEING AN ASSHOLE LOL Q_Q DONT KILL ME PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to all the positive reviews I received this chapter update happened a lot faster! Thank you for the reviews I really enjoyed reading them and replying :)**

**NH Shipper:**** I am happy you are glad I am back, I do really love this story. Your idea on the plot is very close. Naruto absolutely HATES shino and kiba, because they see what is going on and knows Naruto is not good for Hinata. And yes Kiba was depressed because he felt like he couldn't protect her, but that's all I can answer for now :) !**

**Guest****: I am sorry I made Naruto an asshole lol!**

**sandypooh561: ****You will find out in this chapter :)**

**Guest 2: ****Yes, you are correct and along with Shino!**

**Guest 3: ****Yup he is indeed lol**

**Guest 4****: Very Naughty ;D**

**Guest 5: ****You find out which one in this chapter : )**

**Dracomeetgranger****: Thank you, I will be sure to update as much as possible **

**Beatrizmar: I'****m glad you want more, I'll keep it coming!**

**2tall2betrue: ****Thank you! I'm glad you are still reading my story even after so long lol**

**Nugnug: ****Shino is very smart and is not like Kiba. Which means he knows just the right buttons to push with Naruto, so don't worry! (I answer your next question down below)**

**PrettyQueen: **** Yes Naruto is very bi-polar and it just adds to the story. And it's just his personality that's what a messed up child hood (most of the time *cough kishimoto*) does to a person. He is definitely not sunshine and butterflies lol. Im gald you like the story :)!**

**A reviewer asked about Hinata's family, and I am going to say yes they are in this story if anyone was wondering! Thank you for all the reviews it makes me happy to see so many people enjoying this story ~**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH WITH CHIT CHAT**

Hinata awoke slowly to see her red bedroom wall. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Last night was really exhausting. They did not find any clue to Kiba and stayed up all night trying to comfort Hana. Hinata sighed through her nose. And to make matters worse her husband was acting really weird with Shino. Was Shino her ex perhaps? Hinata felt a little cold and turned over to toss an arm over her husband for warmth. Only she was met by a cushiony pillow, that was not her husband. Hinata shot up from her bed looking around for any sign of her love, but found none. She sighed again and flopped her head down. She glanced up to see another note on the stand.

_I guess he went to work_

She threw the covers off her body and realized she was in her underwear. _Did Naruto undress me!_ She blushed. _Well he is my husband._ She rolled her eyes at her own embarrassment. Getting up, she tossed a dark brown robe on to stop from shivering from the morning chill. Hinata was about to enter her bathroom when she heard a slight noise downstairs.

Hinata walked into the hallway and listened to see if she could hear the noise more clearly, thinking that it was her imagination. She heard a "clank" noise and was beginning to get scared.

"Na-" she was about to call out his name but was afraid it was someone else who wasn't her husband. She walked downstairs on wobbly legs and followed the noise to the kitchen. Peeking her head in, she saw a man she did not know in her kitchen. He was hunched over in her fridge and was pretty muscular for his small frame. Hinata tried to search for him in her memory but found none to match.

_Oh My God. What do I do? Who is this man? Where's Naruto?! Should I call someone? Oh wait I don't have a phone!_ She started hyperventilating before she knew it. _What if he is here to finish the job?!_ Hinata's eyes blinked wildly with fear.

When Hinata saw him reach for the knife something ticked inside of her and she grabbed the nearest object on the stand next to her and screamed her warrior cry.

The poor man was too shock to do anything as Hinata brought the mini clock on his head, knocking him to the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed repeatedly hitting the man

"OH GOD STOP! STOP!" the man cried flailing his arms in the air.

Hinata saw the knife on the floor and ditched the clock to pick up the knife. At this moment the man jumped up and rounded the corner. Before Hinata could chase after him he threw up his hands from around the corner,

" WAIT!" he screamed. "HINATA FOR GODS SAKE ITS ME! YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HAVE MERCY!"

Hinata held the knife tightly, making her knuckles turn white. Staring at the wall he was hiding behind. _Brother-in-law?_

He peeked his head around the corner and made Hinata gasp.

The man had black hair and facial features like her husband, including the strange whisker marks.

"O-oh!" the knife clattered on the ground, her hands flying to cover her mouth in surprise "I-Im so sorry!" she said looking at the open gash on his forehead.

"Jesus Hinata!-ow" he laughed and winced in pain." Did you not read the note Naruto left you?"

Hinata felt completely embarrassed for not reading the note Naruto had left for her on the nightstand. It probably warned her about his brother being here. _Stupid! Stupid! _Hinata chided herself.

"I- uh… I am truly sorry. I disregarded the note." She sighed, smashing her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Nah- it's okay. I haven't gotten a beaten like that since, well never!" he said giving a toothy grin that reminded her so much of Naruto. Then his face turned a deep shade of red and he quickly looked away. He visibly gulped," Uh... Hinata" Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at the man that now looked like a ripe tomato. He scratched his head awkwardly still not making eye contact. Just then Hinata looked down to see her robe was open showing her undergarments. She blushed profusely, matching her brother's shade of red.

"OH" she exclaimed quickly wrapping herself and tying the knot twice.

"Heh, must of came undone when you tried to kill me!" he chuckled

"I-I I DID NOT TRY TO KILL YOU!" Hinata said bashfully.

"Oh yeah you were going to!" he teased some more.

"I was just protecting myself" Hinata huffed putting her hands on her hips," I thought you were…someone from the robbery" she whispered

The man's eyes lit up and his face became grim, "yeah, sorry". He went down to pick up the knife on the floor but held his head in pain." Ah" he muttered holding his head.

"Let me help" Hinata rushed to get the first aid kit. She quickly came back to attend to her brother's wounds and he coached her on how to stitch it back up. Even with shaky hands she was able to successfully stich the gash.

"My names Menma by the way. You know in case next time you try to take me out you can at least get the name on the tombstone right"

Hinata giggled at Menma, long forgetting her anxiety earlier.

"My names Hinata… but I guess you already knew that." She said placing everything back in the first aid kit.

He had a calming personality and he was very care free. It was easy to be intoxicated by him.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked putting the first aid kit away. "Oh, I was trying to get a piece of that cake!" he said grinning. Hinata looked on the counter to see the cake Sakura had given her. How did she not see that?

"But, it's in the morning. You need to eat breakfast."

"Thanks mom, but I am a grown ass man" he chuckled leaping up to get some cake. Hinata stared at her brother-in-law as he nearly skipped to the counter. He wore a muscle white tee, which now had blood on it, blue jeans that sagged just a little, and a tattoo of the Uzumaki symbol on his shoulder. His black hair looked as untamed as her husband's blonde hair.

"Want some?" he asked looking up at her questioningly with his big blue eyes.

"hmm, I suppose" she finally said. She felt bad she hadn't eaten even a slice of the cake.

"Such a rebel Hinata, what would your husband say?" he smirked cutting her a slice too.

"I am almost positive he'd eat some with me." She said," Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" Menma shrugged," He said he'd be back. Asked me to watch out for you while he was gone." "Probably had something to do with work?" Hinata asked. "Yeah maybe" Menma concluded bringing her the cake. He took a bite and closed his eyes exaggeratingly," Oh, so good. Well worth the concussion"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him with a pout," you are never going to let this go are you?" she sighed. "Im just teasing Hinata. You are just so easy to mess with." He grinned, shoving more cake in his mouth.

Hinata ate her cake thoughtfully. She stared a Menma as he chewed almost comically.

"So.." Hinata began, only continuing when she had Menma's attention, "Where does Naruto work?"

Menma raised an eyebrow and scoffed," You didn't ask the twerp yourself?"

"I did" hinata laughed nervously," I just forgot, again" she smiled trying to cover up her lie. Truthfully she did ask, she just never got a straight forward answer.

Menma paused for a moment and Hinata was afraid he had caught her in the lie. "He runs the restaurant Masarap. It's an Uzumaki business passed down for generations."

So it was his restaurant!

"Yes! Of course and the flowers are very beautiful." She said hoping he would continue.

"uh-huh they were incorporated for you." Menma said stabbing some more cake, but that's all he said on the topic.

Hinata mentally pouted. She wanted to know more!

"of course… I must be the waitress there "

"Uh, no"

"The chef?"

"Wrong again."

"I park the cars?"

"You mean a valet?" he snorted shaking his head no.

"Then what do I do there?"

"You don't work there" he laughed

"Where do I work? What do I do all day?" she nearly shouted getting slightly frustrated.

Menma put his fork down to fully be in the conversation, his eyes staring deeply into hers. She felt like he was looking into her very soul, just like her husband. "Are you guys... twins?" she ended up whispering.

Menma gave a toothy grin. "How did you ever figure that out?" He said sarcastically. Then he began scratching his head in thought," As for where you work, well you don't exactly work" he stared out the window frowning at something.

"So, I…?"

Menma returned his attention back to Hinata again. "I don't know. What you do in the house is your own business." He winked. Hinata blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But, I don't even have a car to go get groceries!"

"Oh, yeah. That's what I'm here for, or anyone Naruto sends. Are you gonna eat that?" he said nodding his head to her plate.

Hinata pushed her plate towards him, "So you drive me around?"

"Prtty Mnch" he said with a full mouth.

Hinata stared at the table in thought. _She had no job. She was trapped in her house all day. The only way for her to get to place to place was from Menma- Why didn't Naruto ever tell her about him being the owner of a 5-star restaurant? Was he not proud of it?_ _And why don't I work to help pay the bills- What a life I have. How could she-I live like this. It almost doesn't feel right. Ugh, I sound so ungrateful._

Menma looked as Hinata open and closed her mouth in frustration.

"Hinata? You never asked your husband these questions?" Menma looked at Hinata worriedly.

Hinata's head began to hurt really bad. A sharp pain shot throughout her head and she rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease her mind. She groaned and leaned her head into her hands. She heard a noise of some pills being brought out and looked up to see Menma returning to the table with a small container and a cup of water.

"Here these are for you."

The bottle had no prescription on it and it was all black. You were unable to see the contents inside of it.

"It's to help with the migraine." He said reassuringly.

Hinta plopped one in her hand.

"Two" Menma said

Hinata proceeded to plop another one and Menma handed her a cup of water. She stared at the little pill that was small and white. _If it will make the headache go away. _She thought to herself. Hinata looked up to see Menma had stopped eating his cake and was staring at her.

"Did you need some for your head?" She offered.

"Oh, nah, no thanks. I try not to put drugs in my body. They usually don't work anyway." He shrugged.

Hinata hurriedly took the pills and laid her head on the table closing her eyes. Silence was all that could be heard as Menma just stared at Hinata. He was respectful to allow Hinata to have her moment with her migraine. He got up to clean the rest of the kitchen and the plates.

"Hinata" Menma said after a while.

"Hmmm" Hinata answered.

"A word of advice," he said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder blade, "Why don't you… reinvent yourself?"

Hinata peeked under her bangs to gaze up at Menma.

_Reinvent herself?_

Menma saw the questioning look she gave him and nodded his head in agreement with himself. "Yeah… you should stop worrying about who you were and work on who you will become." Hinata lifted her head a bit resting the weight on her hands.

"Yeah" she whispered" Reinvent myself" she looked across the table to see a mirror reflecting her image.

"But what if the new me can't fit in?"

"Who cares. It's your life. You should control it." He smirked. "You are the new Hinata. Who cares about the old Hinata. All this worrying is just giving you more trouble."

Hinata thought long and hard while Menma turned his back to get a napkin to dry his hands. She stared at the tattoo on his back.

"I-I want a tattoo."

Menma whipped around with his eyes bulging out.

"WOAH SERIOUSLY!"

"And… I want to change my hair." She said pulling at a strand that fell in her face.

"Now you are talking!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

"I want to get a job- and I want to take defense class! "she said standing up with equal excitement.

"Maybe you can park cars!"

"A valet!" she said laughing

"Or you could be a professional smart ass!" Menma laughed with her.

Her hands balled up into little fist next to her chest.

_Reinvent myself! How exciting!_

Hinata ran upstairs to take a shower." BE right back!" she called. This is exactly what she needed in her life after all the crazy stuff that's been happening. Quickly she hopped in the shower and washed her body clean.

She couldn't wait to tell Naruto. At that thought she had slipped and caught herself on her sink. _What if… Naruto doesn't like the new me? _She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. _If he loves me… Well the old me…. _Hinata was having trouble separating herself from the "Old" her. Making them into two different people.

She reached her closet and instead of picking out her normal "reserved" look she picked something a little tighter and revealing. It was a flower dress that had little pink and yellow flowers printed all around it. It fit tight around her bust and the back was open down to the mid of her spine. She removed the towel from her hair and threw it up in a high bun with some wisps of hair falling down. She smiled at herself and touched the uzumaki necklace. _What if he won't love me anymore? For being someone who he doesn't know. A stranger…_

"Hinata Hurry up!" Menma called from downstairs.

She smiled and clenched her fist around her necklace. She will give it her all. She will give him her. And if he can't accept her…. Well Hinata will think about that later. She didn't want to think about the bad. She stared at herself as she put on some black high heels that showed off her red nail polish. _Red, how sexy! _She thought to herself putting on red lipstick. She was feeling excited from all of this. As if she was a runaway teen.

"I am ready" she whispered to no one. "I am going to reinvent myself. I am going to be me. I am going to be who I am. And I am going to try harder!" she said coaching herself. She was going to find out who she was. Her dislikes, her likes. In other words, she was going to date herself.

Hinata ran downstairs when she nearly clashed into Menma, "Oh-So-"

"Hime?"

"Naruto?"

She blinked up as she saw blue eyes peering down at her, but this time not belonging to her brother-in-law.

**Don't forget to review my lovelies ~ I really appreciate it !**

**This chapter was center around Hinata more than anything. It is a chapter about her trying to find herself. It's especially hard when you have people telling you one thing and your heart telling you something else. She is also a lot different because she doesn't remember her life. A person's life helps mold who they are. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring! **


End file.
